moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Duchy of Halis
Gold Sovereigns * Silver Groats * Copper Pennies | Imports = | Exports =Haliscan Thoroughbreds | Flora = | Fauna = Head of a Haliscan Bull | Gemstone = | Metal = | Colour = Maroon Yellow | Allegiance = Grand Alliance | Status = Active | Today Part Of =Kingdom of Stormwind }} The Duchy of Halis (Formerly the Kingdom of Halis) is a chivalrous human vassal state to the Kingdom of Stormwind. While it once held vast territories in and around the Western Burning Steppes, the destruction of the majority of its landmass at the hands of Ragnaros has relegated it to a small series of holdings in the southwestern Badlands. 'History' Origins The lands of Halis were home to a number of diverse migrations long before the arrival of orcs or dwarves. While it was always known that humans inhabited the areas surrounding Blackrock Mountain prior to the War of the Three Hammers, sources was often scant and seemingly contradictory regarding their origins. Much of this history was uncovered and witheld by the Shadowforge Archaeological Society for years due to their firey hatred of the Explorer's League. Following the Dark Iron Clan's integration into the Alliance, this information would be corroborated by discoveries made by the Explorer's League and historical tomes held by the Lorewalkers. The Azotha In reality, the first to settle the area were a population of tall, dark skinned humans known as the Azotha. These men were in turn descended from a sect of vrykul who served as guards at a titan watch facility known as Hyad, which stood somewhere south of modern Pandaria. Hyad served as a barrier to the realm of an extraterrestrial Old God, which was spawned by the forces of the Black Empire at the conclusion of the Ordering of Azeroth. In addition to vrykul, Hyad was cohabitated by mogu, who who constructed a vast array of fortresses around the rift and carved a tumultuous ocean around their walls. These collective armies of Titanforged would remain united in the area until mogu refugees from the Age of a Hundred Kings introduced the Curse of flesh to the isolated facility, causing widespread panic, famine and war. Some vrykul would flee this conflict, settling in settling in maritime communities along the southern coast of Kalimdor as their race transformed. The greatest of these establishments was Ulmat Thondr in modern Stranglethorn, and its very existence was an affront to the Gurubashi Empire, as it stood on the very doorstep of their capital at Zul'Gurub. Despite their comparatively weak position, the Azotha remained in the area until roughly 10,000 years in the past, when the area was wrenched from Azeroth during The Sundering. In the aftermath, conflicts escalated with the trolls and Ulmat Thondr was destroyed. Due to the consistent lack of written records among ancient Azotha, it is unknown if the Red Steppes were settled during the evacuation of Stranglethorn or if the area was simply a tributary state of the Azothic Ring, a series of coastal lands inhabited by these humans. Regardless, these exiles would maintain a simple, pastoral lifestyle in the area for generations, with minimal interactions with other races or human tribes. Adapting to the temperate climate of the steppes, the ancient Haliscans would diverge in appearance and culture from the Azotha over thousands of years, forming close bonds with the native horses. They gave the land the name of Hali, perhaps a derivation of their ancestral home in Tian-Hyad. Colonization by Arathor Meanwhile, separate groups of humans began forging advanced, flourishing kingdoms to the north of Hali. The greatest of these civilizations was known as Empire of Arathor, whose forefathers learned the arcane arts of elves, defeated an empire of trolls and constructed the mighty capital of Strom. This period of growth continued for roughly a millennia, until central authority within the empire grew untenable and it collapsed under its own weight, spitting into a number of smaller, warring factions. Rather than continuing to attempt subjugation of their neighbors in Lordaeron and Gilneas, the remnants of the Empire elected to push southward, past the Dwarven Kingdom of Khaz Modan. One niggling faction that remained within the Empire was the Tyrists, a militant order of clarigymen who had, in the chaos of Arathor's downfall, split from the Arathorian Church of Light. Despite wielding the light, Tyrists established a monotheistic cult of sacrifice around the legend of Tyr, a titanic watcher who relinquished his hand and later his life to defend the mortal races of Azeroth. While forms of titan worship were not uncommon among the ancient Arathi, this level of dedication to a single deity and his tenets was a radical departure from the ordinary. As war dragged on, Tyrism became increasingly popular among the soldiers of the Arathorian Legion, who grew to care for nothing more than sacrificing their lives for the brothers surrounding them. Despite defending Arathor on multiple occasions, an unsettling amount of these soldiers expressed desire to force their beliefs on others, and rumors spread among the imperial court that some even threatened to march on Strom. At the time, this order was led by Therenic the Ordinator, a former member of the the enigmatic Tyr's Guard turned general. While Therenic and his beliefs were regarded as backwards and heretical by the majority of Arathor's remaining populace, he was an extremely accomplished warrior and charismatic speaker. Many of those that served under the general became enthralled by his tales of honor and sacrifice for the greater good, becoming a hardened core of Tyrist support as well as an elite fighting force. However, Therenic also preached of loyalty to the Empire, and was thus seen as somewhat of a mediating voice within the movement. Thus, in an effort to rid the land of heretics and recover from the territory they lost, the Emperor of Arathor ordered Therenic to lead his men south, and colonize the lands uninhabited by dwarves. Hali and its foreign subjects would be the first of many new lands to be introduced to the empire. As a means imperial guidance, Bishop Ardor, a representative of the church, was placed in an administrative position above the general. While somewhat charted by the mountain-dwelling dwarves, the Tyrists would have to march through a series of uniquely inhospitable zones within Khaz Modan, where, in the eyes of the nobles, they would hopefully starve, perish from the heat or fall on their swords. Much to their chagrin, Therenic and the majority of his forces would survive the journey, arriving in the Red Steppes after roughly six months. Reign of Therenic Upon arrival, the Arathi forces were greeted with curiosity and bewilderment by the comparatively primitive haliscans, and Therenic would quickly earn their respect by commanding his forces to dispatch their enemies with ease, be they gnoll, minotaur or otherwise. Unsurprisingly, Therenic would soon consider it his charge and calling to introduce these foreigners to Tyrism, and thus he did, either through peaceful coercion or threat of violence. Once under the same faith, many soldiers within the legion would intermarry with natives, begetting the first modern generation of haliscans. Although some ancient haliscans had more shamanistic beliefs, all held faith in the titans, and thus conversion of the area came relatively quickly. This was exceptionally worrisome among the stromic leadership, as it seemed that yet another rival kingdom was in the works. Therenic was sent several proclamations from the Emperor to immediately cease converting the natives, all of which were left unanswered and disregarded. In a fit or rage over these disagreements, Therenic decapitated Ardor, leaving a void of Stromic leadership in the area. , Blade for Hire ]] Once it became clear that Therenic could not be controlled, the Empire languished in seeming futility. His leadership had the opposite effect of what the citizenry had hoped and he would therefore have to be dealt with. The Emperor contracted Lacerum Sunbright, a high elf assassin, to eliminate the Ordinator, a task that he carried out with staggering percision, bringing Aleric's mace back as proof of his kill. Due to his elven status, Lacerum was regarded as a third party and therefore widespread strife was averted between the once-great empire and its fledgling colony. However, the damage was already done, with the majority of the Haliscan population being converted to Tyrism. Eventually, as the original settlers grew old, their insurrectionist fervor died down and Arathor grew a grudging tolerance towards their first tributary state to the south. The colony was renamed Halis, a close approximation of the name in the common tongue. War for Stormwind's Independence . ]]Under Arathi leadership, Halis grew rapidly, becoming increasingly advanced and metropolitan. While the steppes were not ideal for farming like the southern lands of Stormwind, they were ideal for the herding of cattle, as well as home to the most intelligent and powerful war steeds known to humanity, the Haliscan thoroughbreds. Cattle would be led from ranches to port cities along the modern Basaltic Sea, where they would be shipped to other colonies for milk or slaughter. While much of the population would coalesce around cities, the Red Steppes would become home to a growing population of rugged horsemen looking to strike it rich through a life of ranching. Many such men were former soldiers, and adapted their riding skills for combat, becoming the first official Haliscan cavalry. Despite their cultural and religious differences, Halis remained quite comfortable with their position in the Empire for several centuries. Their unique supply of resources as well as their position as the first intermediary human colony between Strom and those further south led to unprecedented prosperity. However, strife would slowly spread within Arathor once more, and by the reign of Emperor Tyban II, the entire Empire was feeling the effects. In an effort to correct this, the emperor would demand drastically increased tribute from his colonies, Halis included. The resulting tensions came to a boiling point when, in retaliation for protests, the firstborn sons in Lakeshire were publicly butchered by the legion. As a result, Stormwind erupt into outright rebellion, which would prove extremely bloody for both sides. As war raged on in the south, appeals were made by the leader of the Stormwind Militia, Logan Wrynn I, but Halis remained decisively loyal to the Empire. However, despite clearly gaining the upper hand, Legate Condriga, leader of the legion's forces established strict martial law over the entirety of the Red Steppes, including Halis. The legion found itself at a high demand for cavalry, conscripting many of its citizens and seizing the majority of its thoroughbreds for war. While the nobles and merchants of the port cities remained relatively comfortable, the ranchers of the steppes were impacted to a much greater extent. They grew sympathetic to the plight of Stormwind, and saw the merchants' apparent selfishness as a blasphemous affront to the light and the teachings of Tyr. Rallying under a native of Stormwind, Halford Morgan, many Haliscans would desert Arathor and fight alongside the Stormwind Militia. Even with the assistance of the Haliscan cavalry, Wrynn's forces were no match for the expertise and superior equipment of the Arathi, and they found themselves in an increasingly desperate state of affairs, retreating into the Redridge Mountains with the legion in hot pursuit. However, Legate Condriga had himself cut off from supply, sending his fleet to defend Strom from a surprise attack by the nation of Kul Tiras. His reckless assault would cost him, and the militia would deal him a series of crippling defeats, culminating in his death at Stormwind. In the hour of his victory, Logan Wrynn was crowned the first king of Stormwind, and one of his first orders was to instate Halford Morgan as ruler of the Red Steppes. The western cities of Halis would completely disregard this, however, and with the backing of the Arathorian Empire, they retained their dominion for several decades. Many detested the idea of being led by a Stormwindian, preferring instead their Stromic patrons. The Kingdom of Halis , the unscorched remnant of Halis southwest of the Badlands.]] With insufficient force to besiege the port cities or defeat large armies, the revolutionary forces within Halis would grow old as hunted outlaws, skirmishing with mercenaries and Arathi soldiers until at last, King Daniel Wrynn, Logan's Son, marched upon the Red Steppes, slaying the Arathi sympathizers. To ensure that the power within the steppes would not be spread thin and that Haliscans would be more supportive of their new leadership, Morgan's lordship of the Red Steppes was amended to be that of the Eastern portion, while Don Ral Salazen, leader of the Haliscan cavalry, would be allowed an independent kingdom in the west, which included the port cities. Thus, not long after Stormwind, the Kingdom of Halis was born. Deprived of their main trade partner, Halis would advance at a slower rate over the next several centuries. However, on keeping with their ranching traditions, the cavalry of Halis grew increasingly adept, eventually becoming heavily plated and unshakably chivalrous mounted knights. In times of need, Haliscan lords would send their knights to assist Halis and other neighboring kingdoms in great numbers, and it was at no point frowned upon for these soldiers to pledge their loyalty to Stormwind in the Brotherhood of the Horse. However, over time the two kingdoms would forget their common ground, focusing more on the differences that divided them. Immolation of the Red Steppes Several hundred years into the life of the kingdom, a period of religious conflict began to rise between Halis and the Kingdom of Azeroth. The House of Morgan had begun to strongly discourage Tyrism among its constituancy and often missions were taken by clerics of Northshire to convert any Haliscans to their beliefs. Radical Tyrist sects began to rise in Halis at the same time, burning foreigners at the stake for percieved adherance to the heretical Church. Heated disagreements led to deadly jousting match between the leadership of both lands, resulting in the death of King Belladon Salazen at the hands of Lord Reginald Morgan. The crown of Halis passed down to the king's daughter, Domeica Salazen, who held great disdain for the Stormwindian lord, only allowing him to leave the city as per her people's strict adherence to honorable combat. As tensions grew between the houses of the Red Steppes, they exploded into all out warfare within Ironforge. Modiumus Anvilwar, high king of the dwarves, passed away, leading to a violent succession crisis known as the War of the Three Hammers. Ultimately, the Wildhammer and Dark Iron clans were expelled from Ironforge, but they were by no means through with fighting. The most aggressive of the lot was the Dark Iron Clan, and they poured into the Red Steppes, encroaching on the territories of both Halis and making war with all who would oppose them. Led by the Riders of Tyr, the elite, knightly defenders of Halis, the native armies were confident in their ability to purge the land of their miniscule foes. However, the Dark Iron clan employed powerful machinery, impecably crafted weapons and volleys of shadow and elemental magic, immediately devastating their ranks. Although initially on the offensive, the riders and their battered infantry were forced to retreat for the first time since the days of Arathor, and Halis begrudgingly allowed the Dark Irons their place of refuge for the time being. After establishing his new capital in the Northwest and replenishing his ranks for a number of years, Sorcerer Thane Thaurissan offered terms to all humans within the red steppes, claiming that they could remain in the area as vassals to his clan or serve him as slaves if they resisted. Infuriated, the houses of Marshal and Salazen formed an uneasy coallition drive back the dwarves. Even united, the houses were unable to halt the advance of Thaurissan, who took city by city in Halis with his mighty legions of siege engines and seemingly impenetrable war golems. The Port City of Reniad, then capital of Halis would also fall quickly, and any wooden ships were no match for the clan's fire mages. Queen Domeica was captured at her palace, while the entirety of her court was sacrified to the shadows by Modgud, the wife of Thaurissan. Despite the capture of their queen, the courageous armies of Halis held out hope, continuing their battle. Ultimately, they made their last stand at the city of Solita, where they valiantly held out for a over a year. Thaurissan's powers had grown, however, and in his travels across this strange land he and his elite sorcerors, known as The Seven, had come across fonts of primal elemental magic that were worshiped by the brutish minotaur. Thaurissan decided to display this newfound dark magic to his armies, calling upon the spirits below to tear the land asunder causing the ground itself to crumble beneath the city of Solita, slaying all of its defenders and creating the chasm known today as The Cauldron. was unfathomably dangerous to all in the Red Steppes. Fortunately, the event heavily weakened the Elemental Lord, and in the aftermath he would rest within Blackrock Mountain. ]] Emboldened by his destructive capabilities as well as the efficient handiwork of his armies, the Sorceror Thane proclaimed the land to be the Empire of Thaurissan, and set his eyes on a greater prize: his revenge against the rival dwarven clans. He would begin a two pronged assault on the Wildhammer and Bronzebeard clans. Meanwhile, the subjugation of the remaining humans in the eastern steppes would be overseen by his trusted lieutenant, Voldemar Ashbeard. As history makes abundantly clear, this war would not go as Thaurissan planned. Thaurssan's forces were beaten back from both Ironforge and Grim Batol, and his wife was slain. In the western Red Steppes, Reginald Morgan proved to be not so easily crushed by Ashbeard, and bolstered his ranks with both reinforcements from Stormwind and embittered Haliscan veterens. Just as the armies of the Bronzebeards and Wildhammers encroached on Thaurissan, Morgans army had been able to route Voldemar. However, before the final blow could be struck on his forces, Thaurissan called once more to the primal forces of the world, his rage so great this time that he unintentionally released Ragnaros, the Lord of Fire from his titanic prison. The summoning of the elemental lord caused untold destruction across the Red Steppes, tearing the very land asunder, incinerating nearly the entirety of life on its surface and wiping the cities of Halis from the face of Azeroth. Upon the site of his arrival, an enormous volcano would rise to the ground that would be known as Blackrock Mountain. While Ashbeard was teleported to safety, Lord Morgan was not so lucky, an perished along with the majority of his men. To this day, the decedents of Morgan seek to reclaim what was lost in the war, a matter made ever more complicated by the addition of the Dark Iron Clan into the Alliance. Among haliscans, this cataclysmic event would forever be known as The Immolation. Domeica was later freed by the Bronzebeards, and would return home to the Ochre fields, a location in the southwestern badlands and one of the few inhabitable remnants of Halis. There, they would retake the city of Isidore from its dwarven occupants and establish it as the new capital of Halis. The collective blood spilled during the conflict dulled the hatreds between Halis and Stormwind, and all hostilities ceased, although much strife was yet to come, and the kingdom would forever be a shadow of its former glory. Feudal Period House Salazen would spend the next several centuries impoverished and attempting to pick up the pieces of their shattered kingdom. The comparatively scarse remaining territory of the Ocre Fields became a point of contention for Haliscan lords, cleragy and soldiers, and infighting often occured. Halis would become feudal in nature, with royalty holding little more than symbolic power. This would change in roughly -82 L.C., when a progressive faction headed by King Antonio Salazen rose to power, rapidly centralizing power and introducing secular reform. King Antonio sought to seek the aid of the Kingdom of Azeroth, who had grown wildly succesful without the aid from other bastions of humanity. Gnoll War As Stormwind continuously expanded its borders, the kingdom began to draw the ire of other races inhabiting nearby lands, none so much as the viscous gnolls tribes. The gnolls were infamous for attacking almost everything (often including each other) on sight, and thus presented the kingdom with an ever rising threat as their settlements grew more numerous. Most gnolls in Halis burned along with the kingdom during the Immolation, and during its earliest reconstruction efforts, the house of Salazen attempted to forcefully convert the remainder to Tyrism. This mission ultimately backfired, and in a short lived conflict, these survivors were driven out to the wastes of the burning steppes or outright slain. However, the remaining portions of the Redridge mountains was site to a rising gnollish threat. This trend would continue until roughly 75 years before the opening of the Dark Portal, when Garfang, alpha of the Redridge Pack, subjugated the surrounding gnolls under one banner, sending his marauders deep into Stormwindian territory. Eventually, the majority of Stormwind's forces were occupied defending the walls of the capital itself, and Garfang was given cart blanche in the kingdom's outer lands. In light of these events, King Barathen Wrynn sent emissaries northwards, desparately seeking the aid of all humans who could assist his people with their plight, all of whoom would reject their aid with the exception of Halis. King Alonso had long since come to the controversial conclusion that his kingdom was on its last legs and unable to continue on its own. Thus, he presented Barathen with an offer: in exchange for financial support, limited autonomy within its borders and absolute freedom to practice their own form of worship, Halis and its feudal veterans would be incorporated into the Kingdom of Azeroth. Barathen would take himself away from the frontlines, traveling to the Haliscan capital where he would sign the Pact of Isidore, a formal acceptance of this offer. Thus, Antonio would be remembered in history as the last king of Halis as well as its first Duke. The Gnoll War was the first test of the Haliscan forces' since their near Annihilation by the Firelord. Now rebranded as the Haliscan Auxiliary Forces, the duchy's men marched across the scorching ruins of the Burning Steppes and began laying waste to the gnolls in northern Redridge. During the feudal period, these soldiers had learned from their encounters with the Dark Iron clan, adopting the use of crossbows, pikes, rifles and cannons, although until the rise of their king they had often used these new advances on eachother. The Riders of Tyr remained pivotal in their engagements, serving as highly mobile and durable specialists that protected formations and devastated enemy lines at a whim. In yet another measure of suprising intelligence, however, Garfang organized his own cavalry of sorts, raising the bears of Elwynn as mounts and pets for his forces. The strength and ferocity of these beasts proved difficult to counter even for the Haliscans, and their progress was slowed. Just before another attack on his city, Barathen would put a swift end to the war, leading a daring ambush on Garfang's encampment alongside his most elite knights and personally slaying the alpha. The gnolls were then deprived of their most valuable asset, a leader, and unable to cooperate without him. The collective forces of Stormwind cut swathes of destruction through the packs, assuring that they would never again be a major threat. Gurubashi War Unabated by the gnolls, the Kingdom of Stormwind prospered for over fifty years under the rule of Barathen. However, their southward expansion drew unwanted attention for a far more powerful and advanced group of outsiders, the jungle trolls. Barbarous and superstitious, the jungle trolls carried a seething hatred for all other races, and the humans of Stormwind were no exception. Although eons had passed since the days of the Azotha, the trolls were no more welcoming towards humanity than they were in the past, frequently raiding settlements that bordered their land. To make matters worse, the leader of these raiders, a chieftain known as Jok'non, had begun to dabble in blood magic, which required numerous sacrifices. The king permitted defensive strikes against the trolls, but disallowed any raids into troll territory for fear of all out war. It was not uncommon at this time to see Haliscan knights undertaking these tasks alone, becoming errant knights on a desperate quest to give their lives for humanity. As the desctruction continued, King Barathen's stance became increasingly unpopular, to the point that his own son, Llane, disobeyed him in private, leading a retaliatory expedition into Stranglethorn Vale with his friends, Anduin Lothar and Medivh. With the guardian of Tirisfal on their side, the party was able to successfully assassinate Jok'non, despite his great power. However, much as the Barathen had feared, the trolls were enraged by this attack, uniting as Gurubashi under his bereaved son, Zan'non. The Gurubashi murdered and pillaged their way along the southern kingdom, completely overrunning their defenses in the process. For the second time in his life, Barothen found Stormwind City under seige, calling for immediate assistance from the Haliscan Auxillary Force. Don Radulfo Matadragones, already an accomplished knight-errant, was one of the first to the scene as he had been battling the trolls for years. In light of religious values, the Riders of Tyr accomponied Barathen to the gates ina a last stand to defend the capital. The aging king attempted to personally slay Zan'non, but was defeated, instead giving his life for the kingdom. The Riders each gave their lives in turn, defending the body of their fallen king until but a few were left. Don Radulfo, despite his wounds, dueled a blood-empowered Zan'non for nearly ten minutes before managing to recover Barathen's body from the wreckage and ride away to safety. The carnage would continue until Medivh, at the behest of King Llane, unleashed his full, unfathomable power, destroying the entirety of the Gurubashi forces, ending the war nearly as quickly as the War of Three Hammers. The First War By the time of the Orcish Horde's arrival on Azeroth, the Brotherhood of the Horse was led by Anduin Lothar, while the Riders of Tyr were led by Don Radulfo, then a hero among his people. Haliscan knights as well as Haliscan thoroughbreds were a strong presence in both organizations. In the initial skirmishes, the Brotherhood struggled with novelty of wolf riders even more than they did with raptor riders during the Gurubashi War. However, Lothar's leadership would insurmountable through the many struggles ahead. Despite the best efforts of the humans, Stormwind would fall to the orcs, and after basking in the glory of their victory victory, the horde began preparations to march on the kingdoms to the north. Among the many sordid things done to the fallen, the horde experimented with dark magic to raise the dead. Some knights of stormwind, who had been infused with the souls of the Shadow council, became the first death knights. The Second War Halis was ordered by Lothar, now acting regent of Stormwind, to defend the northern kingdoms from the Horde's ceaseless advance. In an ironic twist of fate, Halis remained the last bastion of Stormwind's control following the destruction of the capital, but its defenders, many of whom had campaigned against the orcs for years in the south, were run ragged. Once more, the Riders of Tyr would be forced to defend their lands from a seemingly unbeatable foe. However, their Tyrist convictions, as well as their strong leadership, would ultimately drive them to prepare for the coming of the orcs. During his march to Khaz Modan, Doomhammer would order the Black Tooth Grin Clan to secure the area, noting its similarities to Gorgrond. At the head of his assault was Teron Gorefiend, and his death knights. The ensuing battle proved unsettlingly difficult for the Horde, as the Haliscans had long since learned from their losses against the Dark Iron clan, adapting guns, cannons and varied infantry in addition to their knights. However, as the battle continued, a Don Radulfo Matadragones, the champion and commander of Halis, exchanged words with Gorefiend, and the two engaged in a very public duel. Despite the necromantic power the death knight held, the duel was evenly matched, but after roughly a minute, Gorefiend gained the upper hand, striking the knight down with a powerful death coil and exploding his corpse thereafter. The armies of Halis were heavily demoralized, and soon after overrun by the Horde, who took their land. Many would attempt to evacuate the area, seeking refuge in the wilderness or the far away kingdoms Ironforge and Gnomeregan, and many more would die trying. .]] This battle would have far flung consequences for the surviving soldiers. Father Inigo Montoy, a priest within the ranks of Halis, grew entralled by the power of necromancy exhibited by Gorefiend. Decades later, he would abstain from destroying the phylactery of Kel'thuzad, choosing instead of join the scourge as a lich himself. Some knights, hellbent to see the horde brought to justice would ride nonstop to Lordaeron, becoming Paladins of the Silver Hand. Ultimately, the races of the Eastern Kingdoms would band together, forming the Alliance of Lordaeron. Upon the brink of their final victory at the aforementioned city, the forces of the horde would be called back to the Broken isles in an effort to destroy the warlock Gul'dan for his apparent treachery. This decision would ultimately cost the orcs the war, and Isidore would be liberated once more from foreign occupants. Modern Status Since the second war, the Duchy of Halis has been steadily rebuilt, lending its support to the Alliance in the many battles that have followed since. While it is by no means as powerful or independent as it once was, the knights and steeds of Halis remain a welcome addition on any battlefield. 'Physical Description' Due to their complicated origin, Haliscans are somewhat variable in appearance. Those descended from families along the Basaltic Sea are notably swarthier, more resembling their Tanari and Azothic cousins. Those further inland are generally of mixed ancestry, and thus are significantly fairer of hair and skin, resembling humans from Arathor or Stormwind. Religion and Culture Since their conversion under Therenic the Ordinator hundreds of years in the past, the citizens of Halis have been majority Tyrist, although a small portion of adherents to the Church of the Holy Light always existed, particularly among foreigners in the port cities. These religious differences have led to some distrust and persecution of Haliscans from outsiders. Along with the typical knightly values, Tyrism has led to a culture of obsessive and religious adherence to a complex code of chivalry. Like an honorbound orc, a haliscan soldier will actively seek to give his life in combat, but only for the betterment of those who cannot defend themselves. This has led many men of Halis to become paladins. In addition to the Tyrist idolization of self sacrifice in Haliscan culture, the events of The Immolation as well as the Horde Invasion have led Haliscans to develop quite the fixation on death and the afterlife. Each year, after the festivities of Hallows End have ceased, Haliscans celebrate Day of the Dead, single day where the Shadowlands is said to draw closest to the mortal plane. Similar to Spirtwalkers within the Horde, powerful, innately gifted Haliscan Priests known as Mediums draw upon these ethereal tethers, attempting to summon the spirits of loved ones to the graves in which they lay. Despite the nature of his holiday and the sadness of their history, this is not a somber holiday but rather one of their greatest causes for celebration. Costumes, candy and wrestling competitions are considered par for the course. Haliscans place similiar importance during the Harvest Festival, but devote this holiday chiefly to fallen heroes. Geography Climate Economy The most famous an consistent export of Halis has been the Haliscan thoroughbreds. These horses are extremely fast, durable and intelligent, serving a the warsteeds of some of the most famous figures in Azeroth's history. The destruction of the Red Steppes exterminated 90% of their population and nearly all of their natural habitat, with the majority remaining in the Ochre Fields currently. These combined factors have resulted in genetic bottlenecknig of the population. Therefore, exceptional Haliscan Thoroughbreds are harder to come by, even less so if they are truly purebred. Haliscans, however, will tell themselves and others otherwise, and they maintain a strong mounted knight culture. Traditions Cuisine Architecture Military While still reliant on heavy cavalry following the War of the Three Hammers, the Haliscans army opted to diversify its ranks, adopting the use of guns from the Dark Iron Clan, along with pikemen and swordsmen. Category:Realms Category:Places Category:Human Kingdoms Category:Halis Category:Badlands Locations Category:Stormwind Locations Category:Kingdom of Stormwind Category:Realms of Stormwind Category:Burning Steppes Locations Category:Searing Gorge Locations